


Naughty, Nice, and Hard

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Krampus Jesper, M/M, Porn, Romance, Smut, i have needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Krampus Jesper gets his back blown out by his Christmas husband.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus, Klausper - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	Naughty, Nice, and Hard

**Naughty, Nice, and Hard**

.🎁💌🎁.

Klaus spread Jesper's legs as far as he could and slid his hands over the soft fur to Jesper's thighs. He squeezed them gently and smiled at seeing Jesper's cock starting to peek out of its sheath. He looked up at Jesper to see him staring back, his attention all on Klaus as he laid on their bed. Klaus had seen that look of lust and love for years now, even if Jesper's appearance had changed, he was still the same.

" _Klaus_ ," Jesper whined, and bucked his hips to make the other pay attention.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Klaus teased, making Jesper roll his eyes.

A grin spread across his face before he leaned in to kiss Jesper hotly—his tongue tasting him fully and making him moan. Jesper dug his nails into Klaus's long hair as they kissed, losing himself in it until he couldn't breathe. The kiss ended with a gasp from Jesper as Klaus bit his bottom lip gently. When he let go Klaus smirked and started to kiss down Jesper's neck, going over flushed pink skin, nipping at his nipples, kissing his sides, then nuzzling at the fur that started below his belly button. Jesper's cock was now fully out and hard when Klaus finally made his way to it. It was bright red and dripping as it twitched in the warm air and Klaus didn't hesitate to place a kiss on the tip. He spread his lips over it and sucked on the head only, making Jesper groan and roll his hips. Klaus moved his hands to pin Jesper down as he slid down, taking more of Jesper's cock until he was down to the swell of the knot. Jesper let out a curse as he was taken and tried to buck into Klaus's mouth, but Klaus kept his hold firm. He felt like he was melting as Klaus started to bob his head, his cock hitting the back of his throat. Klaus didn't falter as he sucked on Jesper, keeping a steady rhythm as he tasted his love. He even pushed up on Jesper's hips to make him arch his back, giving him a better angle.

"God, _Klaus_ ," Jesper hissed.

Klaus hummed at the praise making Jesper gasp and push into his mouth. Jesper put a hand over his face and ran it up to his hair where it collided with one of his horns. He grabbed onto it like his life depended on it and even snaked his tail around one of Klaus's arms. He felt like he was coming undone and couldn't help the otherworldly growl that escaped him. The sound made Klaus shiver, it always did, and he pulled off of Jesper before he could find his release.

" _Nnnoooo_ , Klaus, please!" Jesper begged and looked down to see Klaus smiling at him.

"As much as I'd love to finish you, not yet." Klaus said making Jesper throw his head back in frustration. Klaus shook his head at the dramatics and kissed Jesper's knot. "I'll have you screaming soon, Jesper. Now could you let go of my arm?"

Jesper blushed at hearing this and did as asked. He unraveled his tail, freeing Klaus's arm and watched him reach for the oil on the far side of the bed. He sat up as he opened it and slathered the oil onto his fingers, then used his clean hand to pull on Jesper's waist. He dragged him down and up onto his lap; his ass flush against his abdomen and his right leg in the bed of Klaus's arm. Klaus pressed two slick fingers to Jesper's pink hole and rubbed them against the muscle, gently working them. He managed to get them in to the knuckle and started to stretch him open, but avoided his prostate.

"Fuck," Jesper breathed, shivering as he was fingered deeply. "Klaus…"

"Feel good?" Klaus asked as he slipped in a third finger. Jesper bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. "Want to feel even better?"

"Yes!" Jesper replied eager to get things moving.

Klaus leaned up slightly, making Jesper curve more than he was before, and started to thrust his fingers earnestly. He held Jesper's leg as he thrust into Jesper's prostate relentlessly and the effect was instantaneous. Jesper had his mouth open for a broken scream as he came all over himself. His body went rigid and he knew if he still had toes they would be curling from the ecstasy that crashed into him.

"You ready for me or do you want a break?" Klaus asked, satisfied at making Jesper such a mess.

"You. Now. Need." Jesper panted.

Klaus gave a nod and removed his fingers before nudging Jesper to turn over. He got into position, laying on his stomach and grabbing his pillow to bury his face in. Klaus put a hand on Jesper's waist to keep him steady while the other held onto his cock. He pushed in slowly, the oil and his own pre-cum making the task easy. When he was fully in he groaned at how snug and hot Jesper felt and leaned down to kiss Jesper's shoulder.

"You feel so good." Klaus commented. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Jesper answered as he felt Klaus run a hand up his back and into his hair. He groaned as it dug into his scalp where his horns curled from his head. "Move, please."

Klaus didn't have to be told twice and he trailed his hand down to Jesper's waist as he straightened up. He pulled his hips back slowly then bucked right back in, getting a surprised moan from Jesper.

"Fuck, _yyyyeeessss_ ," Jesper practically purred.

Klaus grinned and kept at it, bucking fast and deep into Jesper, the sound of his unearthly moans filled the room. He had Jesper moaning into his pillow and twisting his tail around his thigh to keep him as close as he could. Klaus groaned as he rocked their bed and moved a hand from Jesper's waist to his horns. He held on tightly to the curve of his right horn, making Jesper bow his back even more as he slammed his cock into him.

"Yes, yes, yes," Jesper chanted losing himself in the pleasure.

Klaus smirked as he heard this and pushed Jesper down, shoving his face into the pillows and deepening the angle. The change had Jesper wailing and his tail curling tighter around Klaus. His hooves dug into the bed, ripping the bedding as he felt his climax approaching. Klaus always knew how to make him a mess, have him screaming for more, and have him fall in love over and over.

"Don't hold back Jesper," Klaus said, his voice suddenly right by Jesper's ear.

Jesper growled deep and came hard onto the bed. His thick cum gushing out to pool below him as he shook from the intensity of his orgasm. Klaus kept thrusting, groaning as Jesper's hole convulsed around his cock with each movement. He didn't last much longer and came deep inside Jesper. He clung to him, his face buried in Jesper's back, as he filled him with his hot cum. When he was spent he slowly pulled out, and groaned softly as he saw how open and red Jesper's hole was.

"You're perfect as always, my love," Klaus complimented as he moved to lay beside Jesper. Jesper groaned and laid against Klaus, unable to really move much more.

"You're not so bad yourself," he said after some time, making Klaus roll his eyes and chuckle deep and rumbling. Jesper could help but smile at hearing it and tangled his fingers in Klaus's beard as he listened to it. Klaus sighed from the touch and wrapped an arm around Jesper before turning to kiss his forehead. The two laid in bed together enjoying each other's company in the warmth of their bedroom, but the silence didn't last for long.

"How about another round?"

Klaus had a smile spread across his face as Jesper moved to get on top of him. "I know you're old and all, but I think you can manage." Jesper teased.

"I don't think old men can do what I just did to you." Klaus said moving his hands to Jesper's hips and bucking up, making him bounce in his lap. Jesper laughed and ground his hips in response, making Klaus reach up and pull him down for a kiss.

"I love you, Jesper," Klaus muttered between kisses.

"I love you too."

* * *

******I was thinking about this for so long and I finally said "Fuck it, imma write it." And here we are XD Hope yall enjoyed it as much as I did! Also, the photo with santa fic is almost done. The last two chapters are done but I just need to reread before I post em!**


End file.
